In most known types of imaging technology, alignment and focus of an imaging device as it relates to an imaging field, such as the document glass, are needed in order to yield quality imaging results. Typically, an imaging module for image reproduction will include numerous components such as lamps, lenses and mirrors, as well as the imaging device itself, thus crowding the confined cavity area of the imaging module and presenting a difficulty in adjusting the imaging device due to the space limitations. When working in such a confined space, a significant amount of resources are necessary to either precision machine or manually adjust each imaging device with respect to the imaging field. Lack of precise adjustments may result in poor or substandard image quality. It has been known to simply bias an imaging device against the document glass, however, this does not always provide optimal alignment and focus.
Furthermore, recovery from these problems can be difficult. For example, if one were to increase the size of the imaging module cavity to permit easier access to the imaging device, an overall miniaturization of a unit may be compromised. Further, problems continue to exist in the field where ongoing adjustments may be required of the imaging device according to imbalances in the unit or which require post sale adjustments to meet precision imaging tolerances.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide multi-directional adjustment of an imaging device both within an imaging module and with respect to an imaging field, and more specifically to enable the adjustments post-assembly within the confined cavity space of the imaging module.